


Perchance to Dream

by Butterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-11
Updated: 2002-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy used to dream in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

These days, she dreams in black and white.

She used to dream in vivid color, everything so real that she was lost in the truth of the dream and remembered them long after she awoke. Over time, the color had slipped away and now her dreams fade soon after she wakes.

She hasn't wanted to think about what that might mean.

When she first came back, she'd had dreams of kind eyes watching over her, protecting her. They'd been her only comfort until Spike. And after Spike, they, too, had slipped away.

Her world is black and white and she doesn't know where she is right now. She can hear Xander's voice, see his face, his eyes, feel the grass underneath her and the pain of the wound the bullet left, but all of it is colorless and muted, like her dreams.

All fades to black and after an eternity, she hears his voice again. Now the softness of a bed is under her and she can smell the unpleasant sterility of a hospital. Her eyes open slowly, shut quickly, even the dim light too much.

She can feel the power of her Slayer strength healing her body and knows that she has to trust in it.

She falls back to sleep and dreams of soft brown eyes.

  
_the end_   


**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Seeing Red_.


End file.
